My Love, My Family
by Deushiikyungie
Summary: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... DBSJEXO Fiction... my first ff Rnr juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My Love, My Family**

**Permulaan ****-**하나-

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Jaejoong/Yunho/Kibum/Siwon/chibi Jongdae/ OC (just mention) yang lain entar nyusul /._./

Rating :: K - T

Disclaimer :: DBSKJYJEXOSJ sah milik SMEnt kecuali JYJ milik C-Jes dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Kecuali untuk Kyungsoo sama JongDae sah jadi oppa saia dan jaejoong umma saia *digampar*

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... saeng?

Warning :: Parent's GS! Jaejoong, Kibum, Namja! Yunho, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, mybe ._.

My Frist fanfiction. Tidak suka? Jangan baca n_n

Walopun judulnya udah pasaran #ditabok # tapiii ….. nih fiction asli MiLiK saya, yang cinta sayang hanya ntuk soo-soo oppa….. *aaapaan seeh!

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

**-x…****...****x-**

CTAARR!

Hujan deras terus saja mengguyur sebuah rumah berhiaskan perkarangan kecil yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, ditambah badai yang kini terus menghantam rumah mungil sederhana itu. Hujan deras yang membasahi berbagai tempat di sudut daerah Hoengseong beberapa hari ini, membuat mereka yang ingin keluar dari kediaman mereka, terpaksa harus berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Menunggu berakhirnya musim hujan disertai badai yang membuat mereka lebih memilih beraktifitas di dalam rumah ketimbang di luar rumah.

Dirumah nan sederhana itu, terlihat sorang yeoja cantik dengan umur terbilang muda, tengah menyisir rambut hitam putranya. Bocah berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun itu terlihat tenang dalam pangkuan sang ibu yang sesekali membelai lembut kepalanya. Disamping sang ibu, tengah tertidur pulas sesosok bayi mungil nan imut di dalam keranjang bayi. Bergelung dalam selimut tebal, berharap memberinya kehangatan di tengah dinginnya udara dingin sore itu.

Setelah dirasannya rambutnya rapi, bocah namja itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu, lalu dengan lembut dibelainya perut sang ibu yang mulai membesar. "hehe.. eomma, apakah caeng ku yang dalam cini baik-baik caja?", tanya nya polos. Membuat sang eomma tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya.

"Tentu saja Dae-ie… saeng baik-baik saja kok", jawabnya lembut, sambil ikut mengelus perutnya yang sekarang memasuki masa 2 bulan kandungannya. Hamil muda. "Apa Dea-ie menyayangi saeng agyea?"

"Nae! Eomma. Dae cayang caeng agyea dan Dae juga cayang caeng yang ini", ujar bocah yang dipanggil Dae itu polos, berjalan kearah bayi yang baru berumur kurang lebih 4 bulan itu. Lalu di kecupnya lembut dahi saengnya. Sang eomma tersenyum senang lalu mengeratkan jaketnya.

"In…., In-in…." Gumam bocah bermata sipit itu, mengalihkan pandangan sang eomma dari menatap huajn deras dibalik kaca beralih ke arah anak tertuanya. "Waeyo Dae-ah?"

"Eomma, caeng ini namanya capa?", tanya nya, sambil terus menatap wajah mungil saengnya yang memmiliki warna kulit yang tak seputih milik sang kakak, sambil menekan-nekan bibir mungil itu dengan telunjuk nya. Aneh memang. Seorang ibu yang seharusnya sudah memberi nama pada bayinya ketika si bayi baru lahir, ternyata sampai sang bayi berumur empat bulan itupun belum di berinya nama. Bukan karena lupa, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan sang eomma belum memberi nama pada bayi mungil itu.

"Tadi kamu bilang In, kenapa kamu memanggilnya seperti itu?". Tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, sang eomma malah balik bertanya . Dilihatnya wajah lucu bayinya yang bergerak-gerak, terganggu dengan tangan mungil milik hyung nya. Kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan 2 pasang mata cantik. "Kalena caeng punya mata yang indah", jawabnya polos mengubah pandangannya pada sang eomma. Sang ibu kembali tersenyum, senyum yang membuat wajahnya benar-benar terlihat cantik.

"Baiklah, kalau itu menurut mu nama yang cocok untuknya. kita akan memanggilnya dengan nama In, hmm, bagaimana kalau Jong-"

BRAAAK!

Baru saja sang eomma memberikan nama pada putra keduanya, tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka paksa. Untung saja suara pintu itu teredam oleh derasnya hujan diluar sana sehingga sang bayi mungil tidak menangis karena terkejut.

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong-ah, kita harus pergi dari sini, cepat!" seru seorang namja tampan, sedikit berlari kearah yeoja yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong, lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong, seorang yeoja cantik yang kini menatap namja tampan itu yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan kedua buah hati mereka."Oppa! Apa yang terjadi? Waeyo?" tanya yeoja cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong. Jelas raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Ia berdiri menyambut sang suami.

"Appa! Kapan appa pulang? Dae kangen appa!" seru bocah namja yang langsung lari kepelukan sang appa. "Ne, Jongdae-ah. Appa pulang, appa kembali untuk membawa mu pergi" ucapnya, sambil mengendong sang anak.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana Oppa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", kembali Jaejoong bertanya. Sekarang penuh dengan rasa khawatir dan takut, takut sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk. "Jae… mianhae, mianheyo. Mereka, mereka sudah tau. Mereka sudah tau kalau selama ini kita tinggal di sini. Kita harus pergi karena tidak lama lagi mereka akan datang. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi Jae-ah…" terang namja tampan itu, menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. Dengan lembut dibelainyawajah cantik itu."Mereka sudah tau?" tanya nya lirih. "Ya. Karena itu kita harus cepat pergi dari rumah ini, kemananya nanti kita pikirkan, ne? kajja", ditariknnya tangan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu oppa, berikan aku waktu untuk beres-beres", "tidak ada waktu Jae. Kita haurs segera pergi" kata namja itu cepat. Tapi Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman namja itu dan beralih kearah sang putra kedua yang masih diam di dalam keranjang bayi. Di gendongnya bayi itu kemudian bergegas ke depan mengikuti sang suami.

BRAAAK!

Kembali pintu itu di buka dengan kasar, mengagetkan 2 orang beserta seorang bocah yang kini memeluk erat leher appa nya. Kedua orang itu kaget bukan main melihat siapa yang telah memasuki rumah. Seorang yeoja paruh baya tapi tetap terlihat anggun, menatap tajam 2 sosok yang kini mematung melihatnya. Ketakutan langsung mendera Jaejoong, semakin dieratkannya pelukannya pada sang bayi.

"Ma-Mama!" gagap namja tampan itu, ia sedikit shock.

"Heh!, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat persembunyian kalian. Sudah lebih dari 3 talun aku mencarimu, mencari dimana kalian tinggal. Ternyata rumah kecil dan jelek seperti ini kau tinggal, Yunho?", tutur yeoja itu sinis. Menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong.

"Appa, Ahjuma itu ciapa?" sebuah pertanyaan polos dari Jongdae, mengalihkan perhatian yeoja yang lebih tua itu.

"Apakah itu anak kalian? Cih, dia tidak lebih terlihat seperti anak jalanan. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh membesarkannya, huh? Atau tidak sanggup memberikannya makanan yang cukup, heh? Kau benar-benar yeoja ti-"

"Cukup! Cukup Mama. Jangan salahkan Jae… dan jangan menilai buruk mengenai anak ku. Dia juga cucumu Mama", Yunho bicara. Sedangkan Jaejoong, perempuan cantik itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sambil tetap memeluk erat bayinya yang mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai cucuku, apalagi dia anak dari yeoja tidak tau diri seperti dia", tudingnya tajam, membuat Jaejoong semakin takut. Matanya terasa panas.

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti mengatai yang tidak-tidak pada Jaejoong, Mama. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin bersamanya" ujar Yunho, ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya kepinggang Jaejoong. Sedangkan sebelah tangan nya yang lain tetap memeluk putranya. Ia tau kalau saat ini Jaejoong sangat ketakutan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku marah Yun! Kau sudah punya istri, tinggalkan yeoja itu dan kita pulang. Haruka sangat membutuhkan mu saat ini!" perintah sang Mama.

"Aku tidak mau. Maafkan aku yang tidak mematuhi perintah mu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong dan anak-anak ku. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Haruka" balas Yunho. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. Dirasakannya pelukan lengan kecil dilehernya semakin erat. Jongdae ketakutan. "Aku mohon Mama. Biarkan kami bersama"pinta Yunho sangat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membuat ku marah Jung Yunho." Kemudian yeoja itu menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong sehingga membuat dirinya terlepas dari pelukan sang suami.

"Ma-Mama!"

PLAAKK!

Ditamparnya wajah Jaejoong keras, membuat tubuh lemas itu terhuyung jatuh. Tapi untung lah bayi yang dipeluknya tidak terlepas. Mungkin karena merasakan sang ibu yang tengah merasakan sakit, bayi itu pun mulai menangis kencang.

"Hiks...huueekk... hiks huueeekkk..."

"Mama! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Yunho. Ia kaget bukan main dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sang istri yang sangat di cintainya, di tampar keras didepan matanya oleh orang yang selama ini di hormatinya. Untunglah Jongdae tidak melihat kejadian itu, tapi ia langsung membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara saengnya menangis.

"Huueeee! Hueeee!"

"Cuup cuup, changi~ sudah tenang. Eomma tidak apa apa," ujar Jaejoong menenangkan bayinya walaupun ia tau, tamparan tadi terasa sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit mendengar suara tangisan sang bayi yang seakan bayi itu ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Jae-ya, gwencanayo? Kau tak apa kan?" Yunho langsung menurunkan Jongdae lalu maraih wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Diusapnya lembut bagian wajah Jaejoong yang ditampar, hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat ini semua. Tiba-tiba saja tangan nya ditarik paksa menjauhi Jaejoong dan bayinya.

"Mama! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Yunho.

"Tidak Yun, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya lagi. Cukup kau membohongiku selama hampir 4 tahun ini. Apa kau ingin aku cepat mati, Jung Yunho!?"

"Sudah cukup. Jangan persulit mereka lagi." Sorang namja dewasa memasuki rumah itu. Suara dinginnya membuat semua yang ada disana diam. Kecuali sang bayi yang terus menangis dan hujan yang masih setia turun dengan derasnya.

"Appa, tolong. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Jejoong dan anak-anak ku," pinta sang anak. Yunho sepertinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan ibunya. Ia pun jatuh berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bangun Yunho. Kau benar-benar terlihat lemah kalau seperti ini." Ujar . Matanya beralih menatap Jaejoong yang terus memeluk kedua anaknya dengan posisi masih duduk bersimpuh. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

"Haaah…" helanya nafas berat, "Kalian benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditoleri lagi. Perbuatan kalian sudah tak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Kalian berdua sudah jauh melanggar Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah. Kenapa kalian berdua harus menghilang dan bersembunyi? Bahkan lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan lihatlah, wajah tak berdosa itu. Apa ini yang kalian inginkan, huh? Hidup tertutup dari masyarakat dan terus bersembunyi, menyimpan rasa takut kalau suatu saat mereka bertanya tentang asal usul keluarga mereka? Mengapa mereka harus hidup tertutup dari dunia luar?" tanya , berucap datar.

"Kami hanya ingin bersama" kali ini suara lirih Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Walaupun banyak yang menentang?". Kali ini Jaejoong diam. Ia takut menatap wajah Ayah dari namja yang dicintainya. "Kau tau, semua yang kalian lakukan selama ini hanya akan membebani kalian, membuat kalian sakit" lanjut Mr. Jung. Terdapat nada kecewa pada akhir kalimatnya.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Hingga sampai Mr. Jung kembali bersuara,

"Tak ada cara lain, Yunho Jaejoong. Kalian harus berpisah. Yunho sudah menikah walaupun ia lebih dulu menikahimu. Tapi pernikahan kalian tidaklah menurut hukum dan juga tidak atas izin dari kami. Walaupun atas dasar cinta, itu saja tidak cukup. Tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Kalian berdua taukan maksudnya?" jelas namja dewasa itu.

Suasana hening kembali. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mereka tau, Yunho dan Jaejoong tau apa maksud dari ucapan Mr. Jung, tapi tak bisa kah mereka merestuinya? Membiarkan mereka bersama? Membina keluarka kecil mereka?

Jaejoong berusaha meredakan isakannya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia berkata, "Kalau itu yang Ahjuma dan Ahjusshi inginkan," ia berhenti sejenak. Menatap sendu wajah sang suami yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia pahami. Terdapat banyak rasa disana. Dan ia pun juga merasakan hala yang sama. Berat mengutarakan apa yang akan di ucapkannya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit untuk mengutarakannya. "Aku dan Yunho oppa berpisah… aku terima." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar. Sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong memahan luka di hatinya. menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak akan mengharapkan oppa kembali padaku. Aku bisa menjaga anak-anak ku sendiri." Lanjutnya lirih, pelan. Pandangannya beralih menatap lantai dingin yang kini tengah menjadi pijakan baginya.

Mendengar penuturan sang istri yang rela melepaskannya, Yunho sangat shock. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang istri tercinta. "Jaejoongie… tidak Jae. Jangan bilang begitu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin pergi darimu. Jebal…" racau Yunho. Jelas sekali ia terlihat frustasi, penampilannya terlihat sangat lelah dan kusam. Tatapan memohon pada sang istri, yang tak lagi menatapnya.

"Dan membiarkan aku menunggu mu pulang, selalu berharap kau ada disini? Disampingku, bersama anak-anak kita? Tidak oppa. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit ini, oppa". Tak sanggup, Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Air mata itu dengan cepat kembali membasahi wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

"Yunho, kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Dia sudah tidak ingin bersamamu, dia sudah melepas mu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu untuk tetap ada disini."

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu Jae-ya dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku, kan?". Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam, menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak menatapnya, mengangguk pun tak ada. Membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi.

"Aaaarrggh! Aku tidak akan pergi Jae-ya. Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkan mu dan anak-anak kita. Apa kau tega memisahkan aku dengan anak-anak ku? Haah!," teriaknya marah. Melihat sang appa berteriak membuat Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam terpaku, sekarang menangis kencang dipelukan sang ibu. Suara tangis yang melingking, menambah suasana kacau di rumah mungil itu. Sungguh miris melihatnya.

Mr. Jung berjalan kearah Jaejoong, lalu ia berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan menatap dalam wajah yeoja yang sangat dicintai putranya. "Kau harus tau Jaejoong-ah. Kalian memang tak mungkin bersama. Andai saja dulu kau dan Yunho berusaha membuatku percaya akan cinta kalian, tidak melakukan pelarian dan bersembunyi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seperti ini. Tentu aku akan menerimamu sebagai menantuku," Mr. Jung berhenti sejenak. "Tapi apa? Apa yang kalian perbuat selama ini sungguh membuat saya kecewa." Ia berhenti lagi, kemudian beralih menatap Jongdae yang semakin memeluk erat lengan Jaejoong dan memendamkan wajahnya ke bahu sang eomma dan sang bayi yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong. "Dan lihatlah, kalian kini telah memiliki anak-anak yang sangat manis dan tampan". Ujarnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan?", Tanya Jaejoong lirih. Berusaha melihat sang ayah mertua.

"Haruka tidak bisa memiliki anak. Itu karena ia mengetahui bahwa suaminya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak sebelum dirinya sehingga membuatnya shock dan hampir bunuh diri." Namja dewasa itu menghentikan ucapannya. Jaejoong merasakan dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, takut. Ia takut dengan apa lanjutan dari perkataan Mr. Jung. "Karena itu, bisakah kau memberikan bayimu pada Yunho? Kami akan merawatnya dan membesarkannya. Tentu dengan penuh kasih sayang" lanjutnya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lemas, tak berdaya, kembali bergetar. Tatapannya nanar.

Mereka meminta sang suami berpisah darinya, ia menerima. Walaupun dengan perasaan sakit. Dan sekarang mereka meminta ia memberikan bayinya pada mereka? Cih! Yang benar saja! Mereka benar-benar tidak punya hati.

"Wae? Kenapa harus bayi ku? Kalian sudah memintaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yunho oppa dan sekarang? Sekarang kau mau aku memberikan bayiku pada kalian? Hehe…" ujar Jaejoong dingin, tertawa miris. " kau benar-benar jahat, tidak punya hati" desis Jaejoong. Menatap tajam dan penuh rasa benci.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup merawat dan membesarkan mereka dengan kondisi mu seperti ini, Jaejoong."

"Aku sanggup! Aku sanggup membesarkan anakku sendiri!," teriak Jaejoong. Suaranya serak, karena menangis. "Aku sanggup, aku sanggup" gumamnya. Lirih.

"Tidak. Kau tidak sanggup. Berikan bayimu, kami akan merawatnya". Ditariknya paksa bayi itu dari dekapan sang ibu yang mulai lemah.

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong. Bayi itu menangis keras kerena dipisahkan dari ibunya. "Andwae, jangan bawa bayiku!" histeris Jaejoong.

"Jae…" Yunho yang tak berkutik melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang bayi yang dipisahkan dari ibunya. Ia sangat ingin berlari mengambil bayinya dan menenangkannya, tapi ia tak sanggaup. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa karena yeoja itu, ibunya memegangnya dengan erat. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang pria berbadan besar. Tidak membiarkan satu langkah pun beranjak darinya.

"Kami akan meninggalkan uang yang lebih untuk mu sampai kau melahirkan dan merawat Jongdae." Kata , berdiri menjauhi Jaejoong dan Jongdae. Oh ! Mr. Jung. Anda benar-benar TAK punya perasaan.

"Aniya! Aku tak butuh uangmu, kembalikan bayiku. Ku mohon..." pinta Jaejoong, menggapai-gapai bayinya.

"Dan satu lagi. Lupakan Yunho, lupakan bayi ini. Lupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan Yunho dan bayi ini. Jangan sekali-kali mengganggu Yunho dan kami juga tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr. Jung beserta istri dan anaknya yang ditarik paksa pergi dari rumah itu. Entah apa yang ada difikiran 2 orang dewasa itu sehingga tega memisahkan 2 manusia yang saling mencintai dan sangat tega memisahkan sang ibu dengan bayinya. Dan sang anak yang tak hentinya berteriak meminta saengnya. Entah apa yang bisa di ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana tersiksanya seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil, menangis, meraung meminta bayinya. Sungguh miris melihatnya.

Dan para pemain pun terserang penyakit TuberCulosiisssss #digamparrr!

TBC...

Wehehehehehe... *nengok ke atas, krikk...

Nih cerita gaje yah...? Jae umma~~~~~~~~ maap kan salah satu anak mu ini!

Jaejoong : *lirik author* lu sapa? ngaku-ngaku anak gue? Ogah yey...

Author : *pundung*

Yaaah…. Selese juga nih cerita awal…. Bosan? Pasti! Ceritanya drama begini. .hu T.T

Adakah yang berminat,,,, setidaknya membaca fic gaje ini…? Saya Author baru. Mo'on bantuannya dari chingudeul semua….

Dengan cara : klik review lalu ketik saran+kritik (pedes boleh, asin boleh, manis tul boleh!) lalu sand! #digampar, lagi#

RnR...

Annyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My Love, My Family**

**Kedua -**둘

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Jaejoong/Kibum/Siwon/Heechul/chibi Jongdae/chibi Joonmyun/baby Sehun, yang lain entar nyusul ._./

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Kecuali untuk Kyungsoo sama JongDae sah jadi oppa saia dan jaejoong umma saia *digampar*

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... saeng?

Warning :: TYPO. Parent's GS! Jaejoong, Kibum, YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, maybe ._.

a/n :: jeogmal mianhe, di chap satu ada kesalahan. Gomawo udah di ingetin. Salah author yg gk cermat. u_u mianhe update nya laaamaaa... *bow

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca n_n

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

-DBSKEXOSJ-

Pintu itu perlahan menutup akibat angin yang berhembus, entah datang dari mana. Hujan perlahan reda, malam pun mulai menampakkan kuasannya.. bocah namja yang tadi berteriak memanggil sang eomma dengan suaranya yang melengking, sekarang terdiam menatap sang eomma yang pingsan, lelah, tak ada tenaga lagi bagi yeoja itu untuk… bahkan bernafas pun ia sulit.

.

.

.

Jongdae sudah berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong dengan cara menekan-nekan bagian wajah Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada reaksi apa-apa. Sang ibu tetap diam tak bergeming, membuatnya semakin takut dan kembali menangis. "Hiks... eomma... hiks... hiks.."

'Kring kring kring~'

Sebuah suara telepon masuk, mengusik tangisan bocah namja yang ketakutan itu. Mendengar suara telepon yang tak berhenti berdering, ia pun dengan sisa kekuatan, berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja yang tak jauh darinya dan sang eomma. Karena tidak bisa menjangkau ganggang telepon yang terletak di atas meja, ia pun menarik sebuah kursi lalu menaikinya, kemudian suar telepon berhenti pertanda ada yang mengangkatnya.

"Hiks, yeobo..hiks, ceyo.." sapanya masih terisak. Beberapa saat tidak ada suara belasan dari seberang telepon, kemudian, "Yeoboseyo… Jongdae? Wae? Kenapa kamu menangis? Eomma mu mana?" tanya suara diseberang telepon itu akhirnya.

Merasa tau dan kenal dengan suara yang saat ini bicara dengannya, ia pun menangis kembali, "Huaaaa! Eomma, eomma!." Tak kala orang yang di seberang telepon pun panik, "Yak. Jongdae-ah. Kenapa malah nangis? Ada apa dengan eomma mu?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara.

"Hiks, ahjuma... eomma tiba-tiba caja tidul dilantai. Aku ingin bangunkan eomma, tapi eomma gak bangun-bangun. Huaaa! Dae takut ahjuma!" terangnya sambil terisak.

"Tidur dilantai? Omoo! Eomma mu pingsan Jongdae-ah!. Tunggu ahjuma, ahjuma akan kerumahmu. Dan Dae-ei, kamu bisa mengambil selimut kan?,", "Celimut? Tuk apa ahjuma?", "Eomma mu pasti kedinginan, selimuti dia pakai selimut biar eomma mu tidak kedinginan. Arra?". Butuh beberapa waktu sampai bocah itu mengerti denagn apa yang diperintahkan orang diseberang sana. "Allaceo, ahjuma." Dan sambungan telepon pun putus. Suasana sunyi pun langsung menguasai suasana rumah itu.

Mengerti dengan apa yang diperintahkan orang ditelepon tadi, Jongdae pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kedalam kamar sang eomma. Sangat sulit membawa -menarik- sebuah kain selimut dari dalam kamar menuju ketempat eommanya yang tengah tertidur –pingsan- di ruang tamu. Diselimutinya tubuh itu. Setelah itu di elusnya lembut wajah cantik yang sekarang pusat pasi dan sedikit memerah karena dingin. "Eomma… panath. Pipi eomma panath…" gumamnya berulang-ulang sambil menatap datar tubuh tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Selang waktu berlalu, suara mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah. Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang yeoja berkulit putih, keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya tengah pingsan dilantai dan seorang bocah bermata sipit menatapnya nanar.

"Omona! Ya tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?", ia pun mengahmpiri tubuh itu. "Jaejoong-unnie apa yang terjadi padamu? Jongdae, apa yang terjadi pada eomma mu? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini?." Ditanya seperti itu, membuat Jongdae sedikit takut, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Eomma, eomma panash. Pipi eomma panash ahjuma" katanya pelan. Masih memegang pipi sang eomma.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan ekspesinya tak jauh beda dari yeoja tadi. "Kibum-ah, Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya cepat saat sudah sampai di dekat 2 yeoja itu. "Aku tidak tau oppa, badannya panas. Siwon oppa, kita harus membawa Jaejoong-unnie kerumah sakit, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" terang yeoja yang dipanggil Kibum itu sambil memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kita noona kerumah sakit. Lalu Jongdae?" tanya namja bernama Siwon itu, menatap khawatir bocah namja yang masih terisak menatap eomma nya. "Kita juga akan membawanya."

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

At Tohoshinki Houspital

Didepan salah satu kamar rumah sakit, terlihat seorang yeoja dan namja dewasa serta seorang bocah namja. Mereka tengah menunggu kabar dari dokter yang berada dalam kamar dengan nomer 216 itu. Dipangkuan namja itu tertidur seorang bocah namja, jelas sekali raut wajah lelah, sedih, terlukis diwajah mungilnya. Disebelahnya seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tampak lelah. Terlukis jelas raut sedih dan khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Digenggam erat tangan sang suami.

"Oppa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jae-unnie? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti tadi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku tidak tau, Kibum-ah. Aku benar-benar kaget saat melihat kondisinya seperti tadi." Jawab Siwon pada istrinya, bernama Kibum, lengkapnya Choi Kibum. Dipandangnya wajah lelah dan khawatir sang istri, "Gwenchanayo changi?," tanyanya lembut.

"Hmm… gwenchana." Balasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar rawat terbuka, seorang dokter keluar lalu menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu dan Jongdae yang masih tertidur. "Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong-unnie, dok?" tanya Kibum langsung.

"Keadaan Jaejoong-shii baik-baik saja. Saat ini ia mengalami demam, tapi panasnya akan turun, kira-kira sampai besok siang karena saat ini tubuhnya terlihat sangat lelah. Hanya saja… Jaejoong-shii seperti baru saja mengalami depresi berat dan tertekan. Apakah anda berdua tau apa sebabnya" jelas Dr. Park.

"Depresi, tertekan? Ka- kami tidak tau. Kami baru saja tiba di rumahnya dan langsung mendapatinya tengah pingsan dilantai," Kibum tampak kaget dan semakin khawatir "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Apa… itu dapat mengganggu kandungannya dok?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu. Ia juga khawatir pada sahabatnya, Jaejoong. Kibum menatap sendu Dr. Park. "Tentu saja Siwon-shii. Depresi yang dialami sang ibu sangat mempengaruhi dan mengganggu pertumbuhan janin dalam kandungannya." Jelas Dr. Park. Menjelaskan kondisi sang pasien yang dulu juga pernah di tanganinya. "Saya harap kondisi batinnya tidak seburuk waktu saat jaejoong-shii hamil anak pertamanya." Ujar Dr. Park, menatap lembut bocah namja dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Jaejoongie-unnie…."

"Mianhe, saya tidak bisa-lama-lama. Saya harus menangani pasien lain. Jadi, Kibum-shii, bisakah anda sedikit menghiburnya? Atau bertanya padanya tentang apa yang membuat ia seperti ini. Mungkin dengan begitu beban yang ditanggungnya akan sedikit berkurang. Anda taukan, kedaan ini sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Hanya orang terdekatnya lah yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong-shii saat ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Dr. Park pun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon. Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh seorang Kim Kibum. Kejadian dimana ia harus bisa menahan sakit melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, hampir kehilanggan sesosok bayi mungil yang tak berdosa. Siwon memandang istrinya sendu. Dan mengusap pelan punggung yeoja itu.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus tau apa yang membuat Jae-unnie seperti ini, aku harus bisa bicara dengannya…"

"Aku tau kau sangat menghawatirkannya dan ingin menolongnya. Tapi kau juga harus perhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau baru sembuh dari penyakitmu dan sehun juga membutuhkanmu, Kibum-ah" ujar Siwon, memberikan pengertian.

"Aku tahu…" ujarnya sendu. Teringat ia akan bayinya di rumah yang masih berumur 2 minggu.

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, suasana langit tampak cerah setelah hujan badai yang tak berhenti hingga malam menjelang. Suara-suara burung pun mulai berkicau di dahan-dahan pohon yang tumbuh di perkarangan rumah sakit. Didalam sebuah kamar rawat, tangah terbaring tubuh seorang yeoja dengan wajah putih pucat akibat demam yang belum turun. Yeoja itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya, sekarang menatap kosong langit-langit putih kamar itu. Tatapan pilu, sulit diartikan. Suasana sunyi, hingga terdengar suara pintu putih itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja manis menghampiri yeoja yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Selamat pagi Jae-unnie… kau sudah bangun? Gwencanayo?" sapa dan tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Tak lupa senyumnya yang membuat ia terlihat cantik. Jaejoong tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Lelah, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara, walaupun sedikit. Yeoja itu mengerti, lalu diletakkannya rantang yang dibawannya keatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan tubuh lemah itu. Di elusnya lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Gwencanayo?" tanyanya lembut. Hening, Jaejoong kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tiba-tiba sebulir air mata kembali keluar dari mata indah itu. Sontak yeoja itu kaget. Diusapnya lembut air mata yang mengalir perlahan itu.

"Hiks… hiks..," hanya suara isakan yang mampu dikeluarkannya, membuat yeoja dihadapannya semakin khawatir. "Uljima… uljima… aku disini, uljima, Jae-unnie" ucapnya menenangkan Jaejoong. Merasa Yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu sudah tenang Kibum kembali bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, unnie? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti tadi malam, huh? Ceritakanlah," ujarnya pelan, masih membelai rambut coklat itu, "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" sambil menggenggam lemut jemari yang pucat itu.

Hening. Suasana kembali sunyi. Tak terdengar suara isakan perih itu dan suara burung diluar sana. Hanya deru nafas mereka yang memenuhi suasana kamar itu.

"Kibummie…" lirihnya, akhirnya. "Nae?", tanya Kibum sabar menunggu Jaejoong bicara. "Mereka… mereka membawa bayi ku," ucapnya pelan. "Nugu?". "Mereka, Jung. Keluarga oppa… mereka datang dan…" Heechul tak kuat melanjutkannya. "Uljima, pelan-pelan" ujar Kibum yang dengan sabar menunggu Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kibum sempat sedikit kaget mendengar nama keluarga Yunho. Keluarga yang dulu sangat menentang hubungan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong. Membuat mereka harus hidup penuh bayang-bayang ketakutan. Takut bahwa suatu saat mereka berpisah dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Dan sepertinya yang ditakutkan itu telah terjadi. Takdir sudah menentukan, seakan tuhan tidak menyukai dan memberkati keluarga kecil Jung Yunho beserta istrinya, Jaejoong.

Tapi siapa yang tau kedepannya bagaimana? Who knows?

Kibum tau, ia tau tentang semua yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesungguhnya Kibum sangat mendukung hubungan 2 orang itu. Mereka saling mencintai. Bahkan rela melakukan apaun dan membantu mereka hingga sampai saat ini. Kibum sudah menggangap Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Beserta suami yang senantiasa menemaninya. Choi Siwon.

Melihat keadaan sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya seperti ini, tak kala membuat hatinya perih, sakit, dan sedih. Kibum masih menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya, walaupun itu menyakitkan.

"….Mereka memintaku untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Yunho oppa dan bayi ku," air mata itu kembali tumpah, tak sanggup lagi berbicara. Kibum pun langsung memeluk tubuh itu. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Kali ini dibiarkannya sang unnie menangis, menangis menumpahkan semua bebannya.

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak malam yang menyakitkan yang dilalui Jaejoong, sekarang ia masih terbaring di rumah sakit karena kesehatanya kembali menurun. Sedangkan Kibum juga masih harus tetap di rumah sakit, karena penyakit anemia nya kembali kambuh. Jadilah ia menginap dirumah sakit.

Kibum sekarang tengah terbaring di kasur di salah satu rumah sakit. Tatapannya kosong dan fikirannya masih memikirkan sang kakak yang sangat disayangnya, Jaejoong. Hari perlahan mulai beranjak siang dan suasan tenang itu terganggu oleh suara pintu yang dibuka, memperlihatkan seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat elegan dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ottokhe Jinesimnika , Kibum-ah? Kau tau, kau membuatku khawatir lagi, umm?" ujarnya lembut. Ditariknya salah satu kursi lalu ia duduk dihadapan Kibum yang kini memandangnya antara kaget dan senang.

"Heechul unnie!… aku baik-baik saja. Kapan unnie pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang?" tanya Kibum sedikit semangat. Perasaan yang meresahkannya tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang, Hilang karena kehadiran seorang kakak yang sangat dirindukannya. Persaaan itu sekarang tergantikan dengan rasa senang. Ia senang karena kakak satu-satunya yang ia punya telah kembali setelah lebih 2 tahun ia pergi. Sekarang ia datang disaat ia sangat membutuhkan sang kakak.

"Nae, aku pulang Bummie… hmm sekitar jam 9 pagi tadi. Kau tau, sesampainya aku di Korea aku langsung kerumah mu dan Siwon. Aku ingin melihat keopankan-keponakan ku yang tampan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, aku malah bertemu eomma dan appa disana. Ku tanya kenapa mereka disana mereka bilang ingin menjaga cucu-cucu mereka." Jelas Heechul santai, masih menatap sang adik dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Darimana unnie tau kalau aku ada dirumah sakit?" tanya Kibum. "Siwon-ah yang memberitahuku, dan mengenai Jaejoong…" kata-kata Heechul berhenti. "Unnie… Jaejoong unnie, dia, dia," Kibum kembali sedih. Ia teringat lagi dengan semua cerita Jaejoong padanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan.

"Kibum-ah, aku sudah tau. Siwon dan Dr. Park sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tenanglah, Jae pasti baik-baik saja" ujarnya menenangkan.

"Tapi unnie, aku khawatir. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi Jae unnie. Bagaimana kalau dia stress dan itu –itu sangat mempengaruhi calon bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya….bahkan ini masih dua bulan unnie...", perlahan kibum mulai terisak. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, unnie…" lirihnya.

Melihat sang adik yang terlihat tersiksa seperti itu, membuat Heechul khawatir dan sedih. Diusapnya pelan kepala Kibum, menenangkannya.

"Uljima. Unnie mengerti Kibum-ah. Kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga, Jae sudah aku anggap adikku ku sendiri. Kita semua menyayanyinya. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus tenang Kibum-ah, kau harus kuat, kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisimu sendiri. Dan dua putra tampan mu- ah! ya aku juga tadi sempat melihat sehunnie... aish, kenapa kau dan Siwon bisa punya putra imut-imut seperti mereka?" uajr Heechul tak lupa membayangkan dua keponakannya yang imut-imut seperti ibunya. Gemas.

"yaa unnie. Tentu saja mereka tampan dan imut. Mereka kan anak ku. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Jae unnie…? Dia, dia membutuhkanku. Harus ada seseorang yang mendampinginya saat ini…"

"Unnie dan Hangeng ge yang akan menjaga Jae . Jadi tenaglah. Kalau kondisimu kembali drop seperrti ini, bagaimana kau akan menjaga Jae eoh? Pikirkan dulu kondisi tubuh mu dan sehun juga. Bayi mungil itu sangat membutuhkan mu kibummie... jangan lupakan itu" ujar Heechul panjang lebar mengingatkan. Ia tak henti mengusap lembut kepala Kibum. Menenagkan saeng yang sangat disayanginya. "ah! Si tampan Joonmyunnie juga~ aish aku tak sempat bermain dengan mereka tadi" sesalnya sedikit menggerutu.

"Hangeng gege? Di juga ikut? Apa Luhan dan Yixing juga ikut bersama kalian? Apa mereka ada di rumah sekarang?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba antusias setelah mendengar nama kakak ipar yang juga sudah lama tak bertemu. Teringat dua bocah namja manis. Keponakannya.

"Humm. Tentu saja mereka ikut. Tapi sekarang Han ge masih di China, ada urusan mendadak katannya, tau ah. Jadi sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi umma dan sehun akan kemari"

"…arraseo, unnie. Gomawo…."

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang terbilang luas, yang diisi penuh dengan berbagai macam mainan. Terlihat 2 orang bocah namja yang tengah berdiam diri tidak tau apa yang mau dilakukan. Diatas kasur terbaring sesosok bayi mungil, terlihat bosan dengan suasana sunyi di kamar itu. Membuat bibir mungilnya mengerucut, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Dae-ah, main yuk~ hyung bocan nih~" keluh bocah namja berkulit putih bernama Joonmyun, Choi Joonmyun. 2 tahun lebih tua dari bocah yang tengah melamun. Mendekati Jongdae yang tengah duduk sofa menghadap jendela, tepatnya ke sebuah taman kecil.

"Hmm…" respon Jongdae singkat.

"Jongdae-ah, wae? dari tadi hyung liat kau diam saja. Aku ajak main kamu gak mau….. Dae, liat apa sih?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. "Hmm, Myunnie hyung, aku hanya lelah, gak mau main cekarang. Aku gak lagi liat apa-apa kok" jawab Jongdae lemah. "Terus kamu lagi ngapain?", "Dae lagi mikirin eomma, Dae ingin ketemu eomma." Jawab nya sendu, berbalik menghadap sang hyung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kata Kibum ahjuma, eomma lagi cakit. Dae kawatil hyung…" lanjutnya. Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka sama-sama menatap kearah taman kecil berhiaskan beberapa bunga yang perlahan mulai mekar.

"Hiks… hiks…" tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu terganggu oleh suara isakan tangis. Jongdae pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya namja yang lebih tua darinya tengah terisak, menangis. "Myunie-hyung… kenapa nangith..?" tanyanya polos.

"Hiks, abisnya, kamu nangis, makannya hyung juga ikutan nangis… hiks", jawab Joomnyun polos. Jongdae pun meraba pipinya, basah. Ia menangis. Ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya, mungkin karena ia sangat menghawatirkan eommanya. "Sudahlah, hyung-ah. Aku udah gak nangish lagi" ucap Jongdae menenangkan. Tapi, tak lama setelah Jongdae bicara tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang membuat 2 bocah itu terdiam. Mereka saling pandang, tak mengerti.

"Hueee!….hueee….", ternyata yang menangis adalah si bayi mungil. Spontan Jongdae dan Joonmyun menghampiri saeng mereka.

"Sehunnie~ kenapa kamu menangish? Cup cup cup". Jongdae mencoba menenangkan bayi mungil yang di panggilnya sehunnie. Tidak hanya Jongdae, Joonmyun pun gelagapan menengakan saengnya. Ternyata tangisan Sehun terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Karena tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu di buka dengan tergesa-gesa, memperlihatkan sesosok yeoja dewasa. Ia terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Yeoja itu menghampiri Joonmyun, Jongdae dan bayi mungil yang masih menangis.

"Joonmyunnie, Jongdae-ah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya wanita dewasa itu yang tak lain adalah Mrs.Kim, sekarang tengah mengendong baby Sehun yang masih menangis, "Cup cup cup Sehunnie… sudah jangan nagis lagi, ne…"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, halmoni" jawab Jongdae langsung.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa kalian menangis, changi?"

"Etoo… tadi Dae tiba-tiba saja air matanya turun. Aku pikir Dae menangis makanya aku ikutan nangis." Kali ini Joonmyun yang menjawab. Mrs.Kim menatap Jongdae lembut.

"Aku.. rindu eomma, halmoni. Dae ingin ketemu eomma". Akhirnya Jongdae mengatakan alasan penyebab mengapa ia menangis. Ia menunduk, menatap nanar kasur yang ditempatinya.

Haaa… sang halmoni hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya agar tidak melihat bocah manis itu yang terus bersedih. Ia tau. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan bocah namja bermata sipit itu sekarang. Ia menyayangi Jongdae seperti ia menyayangi kedua cucu nya, Joonmyun dan Sehun.

Sebenarnya keluarga Heechul, keluarga Kim, sudah mengganggap Jeajoong seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Heechul dan Jaejoong sama-sama dibesarkan sejak mereka kecil bersama Kibum kecil. Perbedaan umur yang tak begitu jauh, Heechul yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong membuat mereka bisa dengan mudah terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Jaejoong hidup dan tinggal dengan keluarga Kim semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat perampokan sadis saat umurnya akan menginjak umur 7 tahun. Keluarga Kim mengalami malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan.

Beruntung saat itu Jaejoong langsung bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya yang lumayan sempit, sehingga para perampok itu tidak menemukannya. Dan untunglah Jaejoong tidak melihat saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan sadisnya.

Jaejoong ditemukan ketika pagi menjelang, saat para polisi beserta keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat mengenal baik dan memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Kim itu, yang mengetahui kejadian itu. Betapa bersyukurnya mereka, ternyata masih ada nyawa yang selamat dari perampokan itu. Ya, hanya Jaejoong, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim yang selamat. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan luka tembak didada mereka. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Karena ia tidak memiliki sanak family, ia diasuh oleh keluarga Kim. Keluaga yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan juga marga yang sama, tidak jadi membuat mereka berbeda. Heechul dan Jeajoong terlihat seperti dua gadis kembar waktu itu.

Jadi tidak heran kalau keluarga Kim sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi Jeejoong beserta anak-anaknya. Apa lagi sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua, karena.. yah kalian sudah taukan, masalahnya.

Mrs.Kim membelai lembut kepala Jongdae dan tersenyum, "Kamu mau bertemu dengan eomma mu, Jongdae-ah?" tanyanya.

"Nae, aku mau.." jawab Jongdae pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jongdae-ah, joonmyun-ah bersiap-siap lah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Dan juga kita akan melihat eomma mu Joonmyunnie."

"Ne, halmoni."

At Tohoshinki Houspital

"umma... bangun... umma..." panggil bocah manis itu sambil mengusap lembut wajah cantik sang umma yang masih betah tertidur. Tap tap suara langkah kaki seseorang menghampiri nya dan dengan lembut membelai lembut surai madu bocah manis itu. "ahjuma... kenapa umma belum bangun juga?" tanyanya pada yeoja cantik yang kini mengambil tempat duduk disampingya. "umma Jongdae sedang tertidur, apa jongdae tidak tidur juga seperti umma, umm?" tanya yeoja cantik itu, Heechul, masih membelai lembut kepala Jongdae."anni... Dae mau nunggu umma bangun..." ucapnya pelan. Jelas sekali kalau bocah manis itu sudah mengantuk.

Sejak siang tadi Jongdae menemani sang umma, Jaejoong di kamar rawat. Tentu saja ada yang menemaninya. Sekarang sudah malam bocah manis itu masih betah duduk di samping sang umma.

"Jongdae ya.. sayang umma?" tanya Heechul pelan, sedikit tersenyum melihat keponakannya itu terlihat menahan kantuk, ingin terjaga. "ne! Tentu saja Dae sayang umma," balas Jongdae, suaranya terdengar serak.

"umm, kalau sudah besar nanti, Dae bisakan jaga umma dan calon adik?"tanya Heechul lagi yang kali ini mendekap lembut tubuh mungil bocah dipangkuannya. Merasakan anggukan pelan, iapun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "suatu hari nanti, Dae harus bisa membawa dongsaeng yang pergi dalam pelukan umma dan Dae harus jadi namja yang kuat, nee? Arraseo Dea-ie...?" kali ini gumaman Heechul di telinga bocah manis di pelukannya, pelan seaakan kalimatnya tadi seperti sihir yang akan terus di ingat bocah manis itu. Dan senyum hangat itu terlukis di wajah cantik nya merasakan pergerakan halus dari tubuh mungil Jongdae. Kemudian maniks indahnya beralih pada yeoja yang sudah di anggapnya saudara sendiri. Menatapnya penuh arti.

"aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian akan bersama, sebagai keluarga utuh dan bahagia..." gumamnya.

Tbc...

Haihaihaihai~~~

Kayaknya nih cerita membosankan yah? Belon ada konflik kayaknya.

kalo ada yang keliru mohon di beritahu.. saya masih amatiran #boww

dan jeongmal mianhe update nya lamaaa... *nunduk

cha!

Oce! Sekian. Sampai ketemu di chap tiga~

Please RnR juseyo...


End file.
